Roads to Recognition
by BlueDream1
Summary: Desmond takes Kate to a certain concert. What happens there - and afterwards ; Warning: Possible poilers for series finale
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Jack & Kate

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Possible finale spoilers! Read at your own risk!

**Author´s note:** It´s hard to believe the end is around the corner, isn´t it? Six wonderful years, a great journey, lots of new friends, and, of course, the best tv couple in the history of television – that´s the result of this amazing show. I have no doubts that the finale will be rewarding, and that our couple will, once again, show exactly how epic they can be.

While we´re waiting Sunday, I decided to write a little something about what I think _could_ happen in the finale. It is based on some spoilers, but none of them are exactly clear, so I´m not saying it _will _go this way. It´s just my version of how I´d, _maybe_, like it to be. It´s gonna be around 4-5 chapters long.

Happy finale week! JIF!

**Chapter 1**

He opened the door for her and she entered, looking around. They were in a fancy hall, hundreds of tables scattered around, waiters, flowers, expensive chandeliers… She turned to face him.

˝Why did you bring me here? ˝

˝I want you to meet someone. ˝

˝Meet who? ˝she asked, irritated.

He just smiled. ˝Our table is this way. ˝

She watched him leave, stunned. She knew she should leave this place, but, in a way, he did save her from jail. Plus, she had to admit she was a bit curious about the reason behind all of this; so she took a deep breath and followed him.

She heard him say _Oh, we meet again. One would think you´re stalking me_. and then saw him shaking hands with a woman. The woman had her back turned towards her, so she couldn't see her face, but she could see that she had blonde hair. She heard her let out an awkward giggle then say _Uhm…nice to see you too._ The woman turned around and Kate was finally able to see her face. It was the pregnant woman from the cab. _Claire_.

Desmond snapped her out of her shock. ˝Oh, there you are. Kate, I´d like you to meet…Claire, is it? ˝he asked, and Claire nodded, recognizing Kate and smiling at her. Kate smiled back.

˝I know. ˝she said. ˝We…we already met. ˝

Desmond looked first at one, then at another. ˝Oh, did ya´? How interesting. ˝

Deciding to pass to ask what was _that_ interesting; Kate placed herself next to Claire. _If she was honest with herself, that Desmond guy freaked her out a bit._

Then, a young boy joined them.

Claire smiled. ˝Uhm…this is my…well, nephew, I guess. ˝she said, and they both smiled awkwardly. Kate found that cute.

David shook hands with Kate and Desmond. ˝Nice to meet you. I´m David.˝

˝David´s playing tonight. ˝Claire announced proudly.

˝Oh, really? What are you playing? ˝

˝Piano. ˝he replied; then looked around the hall, searching for someone.

˝You´re looking for Jack? ˝Claire asked, noticing his gaze.

˝Yeah. ˝

˝Jack? ˝Desmond asked and Claire looked at him, finding him a bit rude.

˝My dad. ˝David explained.

Desmond looked at the concert manifest that was placed on the table. ˝David….David…David _Shephard_? ˝

David nodded.

˝You dad is _Jack Shephard_? ˝Desmond asked, secretly looking at Kate, making sure to emphasize the name. He saw her flinch and smiled.

Kate frowned. _Jack Shephard. There was something about that name…She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but there was something oddly familiar…_

˝Everything worked out fine? ˝she heard Claire ask; and she snapped out of her thoughts.

˝Sorry? ˝

Desmond smiled knowingly. _So far, his plan was going great._

David turned towards Desmond. ˝You know my dad? ˝

˝Yeah, I…we were on the same plane. ˝he explained, distracted. ˝Listen, I think I saw him down in the lobby, I´m gonna go and get him, okay? The concert´s about to begin. ˝he said and got up, disappearing before either of them could say anything.

(…..)

˝Excuse me…_Jack_, right? ˝

Jack turned around. Surprised at first, he smiled. ˝Yeah. You´re…_Desmond_, right? ˝

˝Right, brotha. ˝Desmond said, shaking hands with Jack. Jack smiled, shaking his head.

˝What? ˝

˝Nothing, it´s just… I can´t remember the last time I was at some place and you weren´t there. ˝

Desmond grinned. ˝And seems like coincidences never end. ˝I´ve just met you son and sister. ˝He nodded towards the table. ˝Apparently, we´re at the same table. The show´s about to begin, so they sent me to find you. ˝

˝Yeah, sure. ˝

They started leaving, but suddenly Jack´s pager went off. He looked down at it.

˝Sorry, I have to take this. Hospital. ˝

Desmond nodded. He listened to Jack talk with someone.

˝Rose, it´s not the best moment. My son is having a concert and…. can´t you call someone else? ˝Pause. ˝Okay…fine. I´ll…I´ll be there in 20 minutes. ˝

Jack hung up, looking down at his cell phone.

˝Sorry, I have to go. There´s been a crash, ten injured, they need me back at the hospital. Could you…could you tell David I´m sorry? ˝

Desmond nodded. ˝Sure, brotha. ˝

˝Thanks. See you. ˝

Desmond watched him leave; then turned back to look at Kate.

˝Figures. ˝he muttered; then headed back to join them at the table.

p.s. I know nothing important happened in this chapter, but I promise more exciting stuff in the next ones. Please tell me what you think and if it´s worth continuing. If I get enough reviews, I might be motivated enough to update it later tonight ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! I´m getting SO excited for the finale! I mean, we´re just a day away from possibly some of the most epic Jate scenes ever! I´m still waiting for a scene that would beat TMFT handholding scene as my fave scene, and somehow I have a feeling I might get it in the finale! I mean...can you imagine the moment when Jack and Kate remember? *thud* And, I can´t stop thinking about Kate´s ILY to Jack (and before you all start freaking out, no, there isn´t such spoiler – I just think they owe it to us)

Anyway.... here is Chapter 2. I tried to include some of your suggestions, so I hope it turned out okay, although they are quiet brief, since this is, after all, primarily a Jate fic.

.....

**Chapter 2**

Desmond was sitting at the table, looking around the hall. A couple of tables away from them, Ben was chatting with Danielle, while Alex and her young boyfriend Karl were dancing not far away. Desmond smiled. That was probably one of the easiest set ups. He had gone to speak with the principle of the school Ben worked in – a guy he knew from college – offering him a significant donation if he gave Ben tickets for Eloise Widmore´s charity concert and told him to invite someone special. His eyes scanned the rest of the room. David´s mother Juliet still hadn´t showed up, and neither had James Ford, but he had already arranged something else for them, so he wasn´t worried. His eyes fell on a couple dancing on his left. A red-headed woman, Charlotte, was laughing at something Daniel Faraday was telling her. She seemed to be having a good time, and neither the fact that he would occasionally step on her foot seemed to bother her. A couple of tables further, he could see Hurley laughing with Libby. He caught Desmond´s gaze and gave him thumbs up, and the Scottish man smiled. He liked Hurley. Across the hall, he could also see Sayid and Nadia lost in conversation with each other and Sun and Jin, sitting together and holding hands, her pregnancy going well despite her injury.

Suddenly, a voice echoed the hall. Desmond turned to look. On the stage, in a stylish tux, stood Richard Alpert, holding a microphone and addressing the audience.

˝Good evening, everyone, and thanks for joining us tonight here, at the charity concert organized by Widmore´s foundation. The show´s about to begin, so I kindly ask you to return to your seats, ´cause in a few minutes we´ll have a special young man who they already call a wonder kid show us his talent on a piano. ˝he announced, and everyone clapped.

Desmond smiled again. His plan was coming pretty well. Not all of them had their moment of recognition yet, but at least they were in the same room. _Which couldn´t be said for certain two_, he thought, and his glance fell on Kate, sitting across the table from him. But then, if he was honest, he knew that they would be the most difficult ones, ´cause they were both too stubborn.

Kate squirmed in her seat. Claire had gone to the ladies room; the boy, David, needed to get ready for his performance, and she was stuck sitting alone here with Desmond, who still freaked the hell out of her. Plus, he seemed a bit pissed off at her, as if it was her fault that his plan – whatever it was – was ruined.

˝Uhm…I think I´ll go to check on Claire, it´s been a while since she left. ˝she said, slipping out of her chair and heading towards the ladies room.

(…..)

The room was empty. She was about to turn and leave; when she heard a moan coming from one of the toilet rooms. She instinctively looked down at the shoes.

˝Claire? ˝she called, alert. ˝What are you doing out here? ˝

˝Nothing. Just leave me alone, please. ˝Claire pleaded, through gritted teeth. She moaned again and, this time, it was clear what was going on.

˝Oh God, you're having a baby. ˝she said, trying not to panic. ˝Um... Claire, we need to get you back to the hall. ˝

˝No, I'm…I´m fine… I just need to I just need to … catch my breath. ˝she said, obviously in pain.

˝It's not okay. ˝Kate said. ˝You're having your baby. ˝

˝No, I'm not, okay? It's just gas pains, it's fine. ˝

Kate sighed. ˝You're having contractions, Claire. ˝she repeated, trying to reason with her.

˝No! I'm bloody not. ˝Claire replied in panic. ˝Can you just leave me alone, please? ˝

˝Claire, I´m going in. ˝she warned; putting her hand on the door knob and then opening. Claire was sitting on the toilet seat, holding onto her stomach.

˝C'mon, we've got to get you to hospital. Please try to stand. Please.˝ she pleaded, trying to get her up; but it was no use, she was too heavy for her.

She looked back towards the door. ˝Help! Somebody help! Help! Help! Please help, somebody! Help! ˝

Suddenly, a short blonde man rushed into the room. ˝I heard someone calling for help and I…BLOODY HELL! ˝he said, seeing the scene in front of him. Kate saw his eyes travel from the floor up and when they reached Claire´s face, she noticed the change in him. His eyes dilated, and his features became softer. ˝Oh, it´s…˝

He seemed to catch himself; then added: ˝Never mind. Is she okay? ˝

˝She´s having contractions, but everything´ll be fine, as long as we get her to hospital before her water…˝

There was a splashing sound and all three of them looked down. The floor was wet.

˝…breaks. ˝Charlie finished, looking horrified.

Kate and he looked at each other.

(…..)

They helped her out of the ladies room and into the hall.

˝What happened? ˝Desmond asked, followed by David.

˝Oh, God, is she… ˝the boy started, but Kate cut him off.

˝We need to get her to hospital! ˝

Desmond looked at them; then said: ˝I´ll get the car. ˝

He was parked right in front of the entrance. He stepped out of the car and helped them get Claire in. She grabbed Kate´s hand and squeezed it hard. ˝Don't leave me. Please? ˝

Kate looked at her. She could tell that the girl was scared and, as much as she was too, she couldn't let her go through it alone. ˝Oh, no, no... honey, I won't. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I promise. ˝

Claire nodded and Kate went inside of the car too. Charlie followed. Kate looked at him questioningly – they just met him, after all – but said nothing. She didn't want to be alone in this.

˝Wait! I´m coming too. ˝David said, but Claire didn't want to hear for it.

˝No, you´re not. You worked hard for this and you´re gonna go in there and show them what you know, got it? ˝

The boy smiled. ˝Got it. ˝

Another contraction started.

˝Desmond, go! ˝Kate yelled.

˝Don't worry, I´ve got a plan. ˝he said, grinning; but before Kate had a chance to think about the weird feeling she got from his reply; Claire screamed in pain again…

............................

p.s. Reviews lead to faster update, so… please let me know what you think ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, guys! *hugs*

Less than a day, I cant believe it *thud* *bawls*

Anyway, 3rd chapter - as promised ;)

The previous two were just a warm-up, now it´s time for some serious Jate ;)

**Chapter 3**

˝Aaaaaaaaah! ˝Claire screamed, digging her nails in Charlie´s skin and he grimaced, making Kate almost chuckle.

They put one row of the seats back, so that there was enough room in the back of the SUV. Charlie was sitting next to Claire and Kate was kneeling down, fighting against the panic that was rising in her chest.

The car was moving more and more slowly, until it finally stopped. Hopeful that they already reached the hospital, Kate looked up; but all she could see were cars – and more cars.

˝Why the hell did we stopped? ˝Charlie asked, looking around too.

˝We hit the traffic jam. ˝Desmond replied calmly.

Kate looked up at him. _Why the hell was he so bloody calm?_

˝In other words, we´re stuck. ˝he said and smiled.

Kate looked at him, her eyes sending daggers.

Claire screamed again.

˝Kate…I…I´m not an expert in this, but I think the baby´s coming. ˝Charlie said and Kate looked at him; their eyes showing panic and disbelief.

˝No, no, no…we have time, it´s her first baby, it can´t be that quick. ˝Kate mumbled, but considering Claire´s more and more frequent screams, Charlie was right. ˝Oh, God… What are we gonna do? ˝

˝Jack...my purse...cell phone…˝Claire panted between the contractions.

˝What? ˝Kate asked, kneeling in front of Claire and trying hard to stay focused and resist the urge to open the door and get the hell out of that car.

˝Jack…my brother…he´s…he´s a doctor, he´ll know…what to do…cell phone…in my purse…call hi….Aaaaaaah!˝she screamed, another painful contraction ripping her body.

Kate launched herself forward, grabbing Claire´s purse and rummaging through it with shaky hands, finally finding the cell phone. She looked up at Claire.

˝Jack…Shephard. ˝Claire mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut.

Kate´s eyebrows frowned._ Again that name. Why did it sound so familiar?_

Claire screamed again and Kate snapped out of her thoughts, pressing the key and dialing the number.

It rang a couple of times and then she heard a male voice.

˝Hello? ˝

The voice was manly and yet soft. _And again that familiarity. As if she had already heard it before._ It wasn´t until the man repeated his second ˝Hello? Who´s there? ˝that she realized where she was and what was happening.

˝Uhm… am I speaking with Dr Jack… Shephard? ˝she asked, wondering shortly why it felt so familiar on her tongue, and then turning her attention back to Claire, who was gripping the seats from pain.

˝Yes, I´m Dr Shephard. ˝Jack replied from the other side of the phone, taking off the gloves and throwing them in the trash, tired. The patient didn't survive.

˝Mr Shephard, I´m calling from your sister´s cell phone. She´s…she´s having a baby. ˝, Kate said, just before Claire screamed again, the contractions getting more and more painful.

Jack froze. ˝Claire?˝

˝Yeah, we…we were at the same table at the…at the concert, you know, the charity one…˝Kate blabbered, panic rising inside of her. The contractions were getting more and more frequent and they didn't seem getting any closer to the hospital. ˝…and she started having contraction and we got her in the car…˝

˝Where are you now? ˝Jack asked, cursing himself for not being there.

Kate looked around, trying to find something familiar. ˝I…I don't know. We´re stuck in a traffic jam and…˝

˝Do you know how fast the contractions are coming? ˝Jack asked, already knowing the answer, considering the screams he could hear in the background.

Charlie showed her two fingers.

˝I… Every 2 minutes, I think. ˝she said.

˝Is she nauseous? Is there any bleeding? ˝

˝No, no. ˝Kate replied, shaking her head. ˝But her…her water broke. ˝

There was a heavy silence and Kate started to feel panic rising in her chest. She didn't like the sound of it.

˝Jack? Jack? ˝she repeated, dropping the whole last name thing.

˝Yeah, I´m…I´m here. ˝Jack said, rubbing his head across his temple, not really knowing how to tell it to her. ˝Listen, you´re gonna…you´re gonna have to do it. ˝

There was another silence.

Kate froze, not sure if she had heard him right. ˝What?˝

˝You´re gonna have to do it. ˝

˝No! ˝

˝Yes, yes, you are. The contractions are too close, the baby´s coming.˝

˝No. I can´t do this. ˝Kate repeated, shaking her head.

˝Yes, you can. ˝

˝You're not listening to me! I can't deliver this baby! ˝Kate screamed.

Jack could hear the panic in her voice. ˝Hey… it´s okay, it´s alright. I know it´s frightening, but you´re going to be fine. I´ll lead you through it, okay? ˝

˝I…˝

˝You can do this, I´m telling you. ˝Jack said reassuringly. ˝If you wouldn't mind. ˝

Kate hesitated. His voice sounded so sure, so convinced. She looked at Claire; then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ˝Of course I will. ˝

Jacked leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. ˝Thank you.˝

…………….

p.s. Enough reviews and the next one is up tonight (well, mine tomorrow, ´cause I have to sleep, but I think it´s yours tonight) ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! *glomp*

I´ll try my best to finish this before tonight.

Here is chapter 4.

…...

**Chapter 4**

˝Is anyone else there? ˝Jack asked, going in his mind through everything he needed to tell her.

˝What? ˝Kate asked, distracted by another one of Claire´s screams.

˝Is anyone else there, with you? ˝

˝Uhm…there´s….there´s this one guy driving and there´s Charlie, he´s here in the back with us. ˝she mumbled.

˝That´s great. Listen, tell Charlie to take the phone, ˝Jack said. He had no idea who Charlie was, but he was glad the woman had at least someone there, because she sounded scared as hell. ˝…tell Charlie to take the phone and hold it close to your ear, okay? ˝

˝Okay. ˝

He used the moment they were arranging that to look around the hallway, looking for…

˝Ethan! ˝he said, stopping the young doctor. ˝My sister´s having a baby, it´s possible that it´ll be born in the car, I need you ready when they arrive, okay? ˝

˝You got it, Jack. ˝Ethan said, hurrying to get everything ready.

˝Rose, I need a team ready and waiting at the entrance, okay? ˝

˝Okay, Dr Shephard. ˝the elderly nurse said, giving him a sympathetic shoulder squeeze and then hurrying away.

He heard her voice calling for him, and he lifted the cell back to his ear.

˝Yeah, I´m here, I´m here. How far are the contractions now? ˝

He heard someone – he assumed that was Charlie – say 1,5 minutes and then heard Kate´s voice: ˝1,5 minutes. ˝

˝Okay. Listen, everything´s gonna be alright. I´ll talk you through the process and I´ll be here the whole time, okay? ˝he said, going into his office and closing the door behind.

He heard her take a deep breath and then say: ˝Okay. ˝

˝Now, listen… ˝You need to wait until the contractions are 60 seconds apart…˝

˝Okay.˝

˝You´re going to need to make sure that Claire pushes, but not too hard, not too fast... just until the head is clear, okay? ˝

˝Pushing, not to hard, the head…got it. ˝Kate repeated, putting Charlie´s jacket over Claire´s stomach and spreading her legs more apart.

The contractions were coming closer and closer.

˝80 seconds…˝Jack heard Charlie say, and he addressed the woman again: ˝Okay, it´s almost time, get ready. ˝

Kate closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer.

˝Hey, Kate…˝Charlie said, causing her to open her eyes and look at him. ˝You can do this. ˝

Kate looked at him. ˝How can you be so sure? ˝

˝Because… ˝Charlie started. He was about to say _Because you already did it once_., but caught himself in time. ˝Because I know. ˝

She gave him a weak smile. ˝Thanks, Charlie. ˝

Claire screamed. ˝I´m… I'm not ready for this. I'm not... I'm scared. I'm so scared. ˝

Jack heard the fear in her voice and was about to say something, but then he heard the woman whisper reassuringly: ˝I'm... I'm scared, too. But we're going to get through this together. Okay?˝ He smiled.

˝60 seconds.˝

˝Jack…I think it´s time. ˝Kate said.

˝Okay…tell her to push. Not to hard, just until you can see the head, okay?

Kate closed her eyes. _This was it._

˝Okay, Claire…here we go, push! ˝she said, waiting, but nothing happened. She looked up. Claire was having her eyes shut and it seemed she was concentrating hard on something.

˝Claire, I think this is about the time you're supposed to start pushing, okay? So uhm... push. ˝she said, but the blonde woman didn't seem to hear her. ˝No, don't hold your breath, honey. You won't be able to push if you... ˝she drifted away, noticing Claire was intent on holding her breath for as far as she could. ˝Claire? Claire, what are you doing? ˝she said, and then she understood. ˝Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Claire, you need to push, right now. Don't do this, Claire, okay? You can't stop this... this is happening. Your baby is coming and I need your help. ˝

Claire shook her head. ˝It's not going to want me. ˝she mumbled.

˝What? ˝Kate asked, confused.

˝Claire…˝Charlie started, but Claire cut him off.

˝It knows I don't want it... that I was going to give it away. Babies know that stuff. ˝

Kate sighed. _This wasn´t happening_.

˝Listen…Do you want this baby _now_? Hmm? Do you want it to be healthy and safe? ˝

˝Yeah. ˝Claire nodded.

˝Okay, then the baby knows that, too. ˝Kate said, trying to reason with her. She took hold of her hand and squeezed it, looking her directly in the eyes. ˝You are not alone in this, okay? We are all here for you. Me, Charlie, Jack, okay? ˝

Claire nodded.

˝Now I need you to push, okay? Okay? Okay? On the count of 3. Ready. 1, 2, 3, push! ˝

Jack listened to the voices: Claire´s screaming, Charlie´s repeated _Bloody hell-s_, and the woman´s soothing and encouraging words. He did not know a thing about her, but he admired her bravery.

˝Relax, relax, relax, relax. Breathe, c'mon breathe, breathe, okay, okay. Ready? Push! ˝Kate said, and Jack could hear Claire pushing.

˝Jack! Jack, I, I… can see the head. ˝she announced, and Jack straightened, snapping out of his thoughts.

˝Okay, tell her to push harder now. ˝he said, concentrated. ˝It´ll all be over soon. Just a couple of pushes more, okay? Once the head is out, the rest should follow soon, okay? ˝

˝Okay, Claire, Jack says it´s almost over, you just need to push hard now, okay? Just a couple of hard pushes, as hard as you can, okay? ˝

Claire pushed hard and Kate gasped when she saw the head coming out; then retreating a bit again. She stared in shock, this probably being the most incredible experience of her life. She heard Claire scream and she focused again. ˝The head is almost out. I can see it. ˝she said, smiling. ˝You´re doing great, Claire, you're almost there. Just a couple of more pushes, I promise. ˝

Claire panted, then, gathering strength, started pushing again.

˝The shoulders are out too. ˝Kate announced a few moments later, holding the upper part of the baby´s body. ˝You're so close, Claire, you're so close. Just one more push. Ready, ready? C'mon, one more. ˝

Claire took a deep breathe.

˝Ready? ˝Kate said. ˝Now, go, push, push, push, push, push! ˝

Claire did as she was told and, the next moment, Kate was holding a slimy little baby boy in her hands.

˝It´s a boy! You have a little boy! ˝she announced, and Jack let out a laugh, smiling. He could hear everyone cheering and laughing in the background, and, for a moment, he let himself relax. But then he heard Charlie´s voice, full of dread.

˝Isn't he supposed to cry? ˝

For a moment, everything was silent; then panic took over.

He heard the woman´s voice.

˝Jack! Jack, he´s not crying. The baby´s not crying. ˝

…………..

Please tell me what you think. The next one should be up soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Going to watch the Pilot now, for old times sake, so just wanted to post the final chapter. Originally, this was supposed to be divided into 2 chapters, but since I want to post it before the finale starts, I´m doing it all at once.

Happy Lost Day and enjoy both the show and Jate!

.............

**Chapter 5**

_˝Jack! Jack, he´s not crying. The baby´s not crying. ˝_

Jack froze.

˝Why isn´t he crying, Jack?…˝she screamed.

˝You need to clear his nose and mouth. ˝he said, alert. ˝Clear his nose and mouth, okay? ˝

˝Okay. ˝

He waited in silence, listening to the woman´s breathing and Claire´s terrified _What´s wrong? What´s wrong with my baby?._ Then he heard her voice again.

˝Jack, he´s still not breathing. ˝

˝Shit!. ˝he cursed, unable to stop himself. He immediately regretted it, because he could hear the panic in her voice now, and he knew she had heard him.

˝Jack? ˝

˝Okay, you need…you need to give him CPR, okay? ˝

˝No, no…I can´t. ˝

˝Yes, you can, just close his nose gently and.... ˝

˝He´s so tiny, I can´t, I can´t, no…! ˝

˝You´ve come this far, you´re doing great. I know you´re scared, but I need you to do just this one more thing, okay? ˝he tried to reassure her, but he knew it was pointless, the panic had taken over her.

˝I CAN´T! ˝

He closed his eyes, his hand supporting his head. ˝Listen… when I was in residency, my first solo procedure was a spinal surgery on a 16 year old kid, a girl. ˝he started. ˝And at the end, after 13 hours, I was closing her up and I… I accidentally ripped her dural sac, shredded the base of the spine where all the nerves come together, membrane as thin as tissue. And so it ripped open and the nerves just spilled out of her, like…˝

˝_Angel hair pasta_. ˝Kate whispered, not knowing where it came from. Jack didn't hear her, though, so he continued.

˝…angel hair pasta, spinal fluid flowing out of her and I... the terror was just so crazy. So real. And I knew I had to deal with it. So I just made a choice. I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do its thing, but only for 5 seconds, that's all I was going to give it. So I started to count, And then it was gone. I went back to work, sewed her up and she was fine. ˝

˝Why…why are you telling me this? ˝

˝Because I want you to count to 5. Let the fear in, count to 5, and then close his nose, lean his head back, gently, and give him CPR, okay? ˝

Kate hesitated. Her heart was pounding, tears were streaming down her face and she felt like throwing up. But there was _something_ in his voice…. ˝Okay. ˝

Jack sighed in relief. ˝Okay, we´ll do it together. Ready? One…˝

˝T-two. ˝he heard her mumble, her voice trembling.

˝Three…˝he counted, his eyes closed too.

˝Four…˝

˝_Five_.˝, they said together, and then he told her: ˝Okay, now do it. If nothing happens, wait 5 seconds, then do it again. ˝

Kate leaned down and pressed her lips on the baby´s tiny ones, one tear trickling down on his cheek.

And then she heard it. It was a silent whimper at first, followed by a trembling noise, and then, finally, the sound of the baby´s cry filled the car. Kate laughed, tears mixing with smile. ˝He´s okay! He´s breathing! ˝

Jack opened his eyes and let out a sign of relief. He could hear them laughing and cheering, and, what was more important, he could hear what, in that moment, he considered the most beautiful sound in the world, the sound of the baby crying.

Kate kissed the baby´s head, feeling familiar, almost motherly warmth spreading through her body. She frowned. _Yes, she helped deliver this baby, but she wasn´t supposed to feel as if she would give her life for him…right?_

˝Uhm, Kate…˝she heard Charlie´s voice, and snapped out of it.

˝Oh, yeah, sorry. ˝she mumbled; wrapping the baby in a jacket and putting him into Claire´s waiting hands. She hesitated for a moment_. She knew it didn't make any sense, but it was so difficult to give him away. As if he was hers once. As if she did it already._ She shook her head; then finally laid the baby into his mother´s arms.

She smiled at Claire; then pulled away, sitting back.

He could hear the sound of her breathing, mixed with what sounded like she was crying.

˝Hey, you okay? ˝he asked gently.

She smiled. ˝No. But I will be. ˝

He smiled too. ˝We´re waiting for you at the entrance. See you soon.˝

˝Yeah. ˝

None of them talked for a while. Then, just when he thought she had hanged up, he heard her voice:

˝Hey, Jack…˝

˝Yeah? ˝

˝That story of yours… the surgery…˝He waited for her to continue, and she did. ˝If that had been me, I think I'd have run for the door. ˝she said, making him chuckle.

He smiled; then turned serious again: ˝No, I don't think that's true. You're not running now.˝

_No, I don't think that´s true. You´re not running now._ – she heard him say; and then suddenly, she wasn´t in the car anymore. _She was on the beach; bright, sandy beach. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt. Her wrists hurt. She was doing something. Stitching something. She was so scared. And then she heard the words: ˝No, I don't think that´s true. You´re not running now.˝_

Kate´s eyes dilated. What has just happened?

But she didn't have time to think about it more, because the next moment she heard Desmond´s voice: ˝We´re here. ˝

She looked out of the window. They were in front of the hospital. The nurses were already helping Claire out of the car, Charlie following; and she stepped out too.

She turned in time to see Desmond locking eyes with her. ˝Good luck. ˝he said and smiled knowingly; then put on his sunglasses and, before she could say anything, drove away.

(_An hour later…)_

She was sitting in the waiting room, feeling awkward and confused. She didn't know why she was still there, but, at the same time, she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Claire and checking on her and the baby. She didn't know why, but she was already attached to that baby, and, if she was honest, it was scaring her. That and those weird senses of déjà-vu, like when she heard Jack´s name or when he was telling her that story. She had always been a girl with feet firmly on the ground and never really believed in those kinds of stories. But there was something weird about all of this…

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a small, Afroamerican nurse. ˝Miss Austen? ˝

Kate looked up. ˝Yeah? ˝

˝You can come and see Miss Littleton now, if you want. ˝

Kate smiled gratefully; then got up, letting the nurse show her the way.

˝Miss Littleton´s asleep right now, but Dr Shephard is there, looking after the baby. ˝the nurse named Rose informed her, and Kate could hear from her voice that she cared about Dr Shephard. Like mother or aunt would. ˝Right around that corner, room 815. ˝ Rose said.

Kate stood in front of the door. She didn't know why, but she felt oddly nervous. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed the door open.

He was sitting in the chair, his back towards the door. He didn't hear the door open. Claire was lying on the bed, fast asleep. She looked tired, but somehow peaceful. She could hear him whispering something. As if he was talking with someone. She moved to the side a bit – hand still clutching the handle – and then she saw that he was talking to the baby, who was lying in a little crib next to Claire´s bed. No, he wasn´t _talking _to him, she corrected herself. He was _singing_. She listened closer, to hear the words.

And then, suddenly, she had a flash.

_He was sitting in the same position, only, this time, he wasn´t in the hospital room. He was in a kid´s room, and the kid was lying in the bed, fast asleep. He wasn´t a baby anymore, but a beautiful little boy of around 3-3,5 years old: blonde hair, soft eyebrows, chubby hands crossed over his chest. It didn't make any sense, but she knew deep down that it was the same boy. The man wasn´t singing to him, but reading. Alice in Wonderland. _

The flash was gone.

Shocked and confused, she was about to retreat, to run; but it was too late: the floor squeaked, and the man turned. Her eyes met his, and then he smiled. Kate felt familiar warmth spreading through her veins.

˝Hey. ˝he said softly; getting up, and she couldn't resist not smiling back.

˝Hey. ˝she greeted back.

˝You must be…˝

˝Yeah. ˝she said and smiled, feeling her cheeks burn. ˝How…how is she? ˝she asked, to break the ice.

˝She´s great. A bit tired, but otherwise, great. ˝he said, smiling.

˝That´s great. And the…the baby? ˝she asked, moving closer to the crib. She could see the tiny bundle lying in the crib, looking around with bright blue eyes. She smiled.

˝He´s perfect. ˝Jack said, looking at the baby, and she could hear the affection in his voice. ˝You were great today, you know? ˝he said, causing her to look up. Their eyes met.

˝Well, I wouldn´t be able to do it without someone guiding me. ˝she said, making him smile.

The baby stirred and they both looked down at him. He stretched his little arms, yawned; then calmed down again. Kate looked at him, mesmerized. Then she heard Jack chuckle.

˝What? ˝she said, looking up. Jack shook his head, smiling.

˝Nothing. It´s just…I don't even know your name. ˝

Kate smiled too. ˝I´m Kate. ˝she said, offering him her hand.

˝Jack. ˝he said, taking it…

Flash.

T_hey´re on the beach, the waves crashing in the background. They´re both kneeling on the sand. He has a bit gash on his back, and she´s holding a sewing kit in her palm. ˝Any color preference? ˝she asks. He chuckles. ˝Standard black. ˝_

The scene fades.

_They´re on the beach again, sitting next to each other. ˝Three days ago we all died. We should all be able to start over.˝ _

Flash.

_It´s dark. She´s on her knees, digging frenetically. Suddenly, she hears someone saying: She turns around and sees him, bruised, dirty, but alive. She doesn´t think, she reacts on instinct, launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around him. _

Flash.

_˝You´ll like it, I swear.˝he tells her, and she smiles, closing her eyes. He puts something on her palm. She opens her eyes and looks down. ˝Gross little grayish-yellow thingies? ˝she asks. Jack smiles. ˝Oh, no, no, these are slimy little bluish-black thingies.˝ She chuckles. ˝Guava seeds.˝ He looks at her, happy that he made her smile. ˝What's a garden without guava? ˝ _

Flash.

_It´s night. They´re crunching next to the bushes. He looks at her, serious. ˝If we survive this, if we survive tonight we're going to have a Locke problem and I have to know that you've got my back.˝ She looks back at him. ˝I´ve got your back.˝ _

Flash.

_They´re in the jungle. She looks up at him, her eyes puffy and swollen. And then she´s kissing him, her lips warm on his, her fingers on his neck… _

Flash.

_It´s night. They´re sitting around the fire. ˝I´m sorry I kissed you.˝, she says quietly. He shakes his head, deciding to go with it or not; then looks at her and says: ˝I´m not.˝ _

Flash.

_They´re at the dock, guns pointed at them. She finds his eyes, searching comfort. He nods slowly, not breaking the eye contact. His nod is the last thing she sees, before a bag is thrown over her head. _

Flash.

_She´s on the beach. He´s in what looks like a surgery room. They´re talking via walkie-talkies. ˝And then you fixed her. You saved her.˝ She´s crying. ˝I need you to make me a promise, Kate.˝ _

Flash.

_They´re inside a room. Gameroom. She´s crunching on the ground, crying. He leans above her, his breath hot on her ear. ˝But I will come back here for you.˝ _

Flash_. _

_It´s day again. He looks at her, his eyes warm. ˝Because I love you.˝ he says simply; then turns around and leaves. _

Flash.

_It´s night. They´re on a boat. ˝So I'm gonna turn to you first. Are you with me? ˝he asks. She stops. Turns around. She´s holding a baby in her arms. She takes a step towards him, eyes fixed on his. ˝I have always been with you.˝ _

Flash.

_They´re in a garage. ˝I just wanted you to know that…what I said back there…I didn't mean it˝….She´s looking at him sadly, her heart breaking. Still, she has hope. ˝But if at any time you change your mind, come and see us.˝ _

Flash.

_They´re standing in a hallway. His hand is on her cheek, gently caressing it. ˝You okay?˝he asks her. ˝Yeah.˝she pauses; then adds quietly: ˝I´m so glad you that changed your mind. I´m so glad that you´re here.˝ His warm eyes are drinking her in. ˝Me too. ˝he whispers back. _

Flash.

_She´s sitting on the bed, sleepy; he´s sitting next to her, smartly dressed. He looks up at her; then… ˝Will you marry me? ˝She feels her eyes fill with tears. ˝Yes! Of course I will, yes! ˝ she replies, smiling through tears. _

Flash.

_They´re in the living room. Arguing. He´s drunk. She´s crying. ˝You´re not even related to him!˝ he screams. A little boy comes into the room. She picks him up. He looks at them, sad; then walks away. _

Flash.

_It´s night. Airport lights. He has a beard now. He pulls her closer. She gives in for a moment. Then reality sinks back in. ˝I…I have to go. ˝ _

Flash.

_They´re in a car. He´s shaved now. She´s crying. He puts his hand on hers. ˝Aaron is my family too.˝ She smiles through tears. _

Flash.

_She´s watching the boy sleep. Tears are falling down her face. She places a gentle kiss on his forehead. ˝Bye, bye, baby.˝ she says, her heart breaking. Casting one last glance at him, she closes the door. _

Flash.

_She´s sitting on his bed. He´s leaning above her, his hand on her back. ˝Are you going back to the island?˝she asks him. He nods. ˝Then I´m going with you. ˝she says. And then she´s kissing him… _

Flash.

_They´re in a tent. He´s bleeding. She has tears in her eyes. ˝And what about us? We just go on, living our life, like we never met? ˝_

Flash.

_The noise is getting louder and louder. He gets up. She follows. He turns to her, taking hold of her hands. Their eyes lock. ˝Are you with me on this?˝ A pause. Then: ˝Yes.˝ _

Flash.

_He´s leaning above the well, a bomb in his hands. He looks up at her. She nods, tears streaming down her face. She closes her eyes. He drops the bomb. _

Flash.

_It´s dark. Suddenly, she spots something on the ground. Two figures lying. She runs towards the left one. ˝Jack! Jack! Can you hear me? ˝He opens his eyes. She smiles in relief. He´s alive. _

Flash.

_They´re in the jungle. She looks him in the eyes; then, sad: ˝I hope you find what you´re looking for.˝ She leaves. _

Flash.

_She´s shot. He screams her name, shooting at her shooters. He crunches down next to her and picks her up… She´s scared. She squeezes his shoulder. He looks into her eyes. ˝Relax…it´s okay, it´s alright.˝ _

Flash.

_It´s night. She´s desperate. Then she sees him. ˝Jack…˝ She crunches down next to him. ˝I couldn't find you. I couldn't find you.˝ He pulls her into his embrace. _

Flash.

_She´s lying on the beach, leaned against the log. He´s holding a needle and a black thread in his hand. He gently brushed her hair out of the way. She grips his arm, seeking strength. _

Flash.

_He´s about to turn the wheel, to sink the island. His friends are safe. She´s safe. Suddenly, he hears something. He turns around. ˝Kate, what are you doing here? he asks, shocked. ˝I couldn't leave with you. ˝she replies. ˝Why? ˝he says. A pause. Then… ˝Because I love you. ˝_

…………………

p.s. I know I could have gone with what happened after the recognition, but I wanted to leave it at the BILY, because that is the moment we´ve all been waiting for. And, sorry for all those scenes - once the time came to pick some, I just couldnt choose :o

Please tell me what you think. And, once again, thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I´m really glad you liked this story. Unfortunately, there will be no more updates. This fic was always meant to be a 5-chapters long story (hey, it´s Jate´s number!) and it was meant to be finished exactly right before the finale, to have fun and to see how much I´d guess of the finale. So the last chapter was precisely it – the last chapter.

However, I started a new fic. It´s called P.S. I love you and it deals with Kate´s life after return to LA. So, if you want, stop by and check. ;)

Thanks once again and I hope you loved the finale. Oh and – JIF! (little did we know all these years exactly how true this saying is :p )


End file.
